


Merry Mistletoe

by EneriMess



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, Slice of Life, christmas tradition
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: «Quanta dimestichezza hai con le tradizioni natalizie?»Lio scosse la testa come se gli avesse appena chiesto quanto ne sapesse di astrofisica.Questa storia partecipa al Secret Santa 2020 di Fanwriter.it
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Merry Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A Shiroi,  
> per l'amicizia nata a caso col COW-T  
> e l'entusiasmo con cui vivi ciò che ti piace.  
> Buon Natale ♥

Non era un mistero che Lio non fosse felice all’arrivo dell’inverno. 

Inverno significava abbassamento delle temperature e quindi freddo, il secondo nemico naturale dei Burnish, dopo gli altri esseri umani. 

Anche se, a conti fatti, era almeno un anno che Lio il massimo che bruciasse fosse il cibo nel forno, la colpa del suo malumore invernale era un mistero, se legato a un’inconsapevole quanto naturale propensione a essere freddoloso, o un altro dei traumi psico-somatici lasciati dall’essersi separato dalla sua fiamma Promare.

Il punto era che Lio, al primo abbassamento drastico delle temperature, avrebbe scelto la vita monastica attaccato a un termosifone, piuttosto che mettere il naso fuori di casa. 

Galo questo non lo aveva ancora capito. Perché per lui inverno era sinonimo di Natale, e, come Lio avrebbe presto compreso, un umore cento volte più positivo e molesto. 

  
  
  


« _ STA NEVICANDO! _ » 

Il grido entusiasta rimbalzò per tutta la caserma, rendendo impossibile non sentirlo. 

«Ci siamo. Se ne è accorto» sospirò Remi, stretto alla sua tazza di caffè bollente, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. Lio, lì nella zona caffetteria al secondo piano con lui, era appoggiato al termosifone a sfogliare pigramente una delle riviste sui motori di Ignis. Alzò lo sguardo come ogni volta che succedeva qualcosa riguardo a Galo. 

Remi incrociò i suoi occhi e levò un dito, l’indice. 

« _ RAGAZZI, VENITE A VEDERE! QUANTA NEVE! _ » 

Seguì qualche attimo in cui Remi alzò un secondo dito, il medio. Gli si leggeva in faccia che era qualcosa che conosceva a memoria da  _ anni _ . 

« _ AAAAH! SI GELA! AINA PORTAMI LA GIACCA!» _

Le sopracciglia di Lio erano bloccate nell’ _ impasse _ tra il rimanere concentrate e lo stupirsi, cosa che continuava a ripetersi fosse stupido quando riguardava Galo. Nel mentre, Remi sospirò sconsolato, inclinando la testa da un lato e alzando un terzo dito, l’anulare. 

« _ VI SFIDO A PALLE DI NEVE! VEDIAMO CHI È IL PIÙ VELO- AAAH È GHIACCIATA! _ »

«GALO I GUANTI!» 

Alle urla del loro pompiere di punta si era appena unita Aina con una voce a metà tra l’esasperato e quello di una sorella maggiore. 

Nel frattempo, nella caffetteria, Remi aveva chiuso il suo contare con un sospiro traducibile in  _ fa così ogni volta _ . 

«È un idiota» commentò Lio, ma gli uscì un tono ormai talmente abituato che si stupì quasi di più della propria pacatezza. 

«È un idiota» confermò Remi, anche se aveva un mezzo sorriso. Poi la sua espressione parve analizzare qualche secondo Lio, soppesando un pensiero. 

«Che c’è?» andò dritto al punto l’ex Burnish. Non gli piaceva che la gente lo studiasse, anche se tentò di non essere troppo brusco. Remi, come gli altri, non era più un nemico. 

«Niente» borbottò il ragazzo con gli occhiali, alzando lo sguardo col chiaro pensiero ancora lì. 

«Riflettevo che questo è il primo Natale che passerai con noi.» 

Lio sapeva cosa fosse il Natale, nonostante non ne avesse mai festeggiato davvero uno. Era un’altra di quelle  _ cose umane _ che non gli erano mai appartenute. Il punto era che non riusciva a capire dove Remi volesse andare a parare. 

«C’è qualcosa che devo sapere?» 

«Mh, no» tagliò corto l’altro, alzandosi per poggiare la tazza vuota nel lavandino. Fece per uscire quando si ricordò di una cosa. 

«Quanta dimestichezza hai con le tradizioni natalizie?» 

Lio scosse la testa come se gli avesse appena chiesto quanto ne sapesse di astrofisica. 

Remi sorrise. 

«Ti do un consiglio: non passare sotto al vischio durante questo periodo.» 

Lio lo guardò spaesato, ma Remi lasciò la caffetteria con un sorrisetto divertito. 

  
  


Nei giorni a seguire, sempre più vicini alla vigilia e alla festa che stavano organizzando, Lio dimenticò l’avvertimento di Remi. Non che non avesse considerato le sue parole - appuntandosi di fare una ricerca sul  _ vischio _ , non conoscendone neanche la natura - ma Galo si mise di impegno a tenere occupata, e costantemente vigile, la sua mente. 

E tutto era iniziato lo stesso giorno, a fine turno, quando, imbacuccato nei suoi quattro strati di maglia, maglione, cappotto e sciarpa, Lio si era trovato a uscire dalla caserma e schivare gli attacchi di Galo. 

In quel periodo dell’anno, con quel gelo che tanto infastidiva Lio, aggredirlo con una palla di neve equivaleva a sparargli addosso con una pistola vera. 

« _ Osa farlo di nuovo e ti ammazzo _ » sibilò breve e coinciso, fissando l’altro pompiere con una minaccia chiara e poco fraintendibile. 

Galo, ovviamente, non lo prese sul serio. 

«Hai visto quant’è bello tutto quando nevica!?» replicò entusiasma, piroettando su se stesso fino a perdere l’equilibrio e cadere su un cumulo bianco. Senza perdersi d’animo, iniziò a muovere braccia e gambe, creando la sagoma di un angelo. 

Lio gli passò accanto, ignorandolo come faceva con i calzini sporchi che Galo disseminava per la casa. 

«Ehi! Dove vai, aspetta! Divertiamoci un po’!»

« _ Casa _ » sbottò Lio breve, senza fermarsi e aumentando il passo. Galo dovette alzarsi al volo, la schiena completamente bianca, e seguirlo per parlarci. 

«Andiamo a prendere la pizza!»

« _ Casa _ » ripeté di nuovo il biondo, ancora più incisivo, con lo stesso torno con cui gli aveva detto  _ ti ammazzo _ . 

«Ti offro una cioccolata calda!»

Lio smorzò un poco l’andatura, lanciandogli un’occhiata con la coda dell’occhio. 

«Ti ascolto.»

Galo sorrise in quel suo modo in cui era capace di abbracciare il mondo. 

«Ti offro una cioccolata calda...» ripeté, e gli angoli della sua bocca presero una piega diversa, più biricchina, ingannevole. 

Lio non vide arrivare la seconda palla di neve. Dritta in faccia. 

«Te la offro se prima stabiliamo chi è il più forte a palle di neve!» rise Galo, saltellando in giro come un animale che mostra le proprie potenzialità nella gara del corteggiamento. 

Lio non notò nulla di questo. La sua mente era in blackout dallo shock termico appena subito. Si mosse solo quando si accorse che la sciarpa si stava bagnando con la neve sciolta, diventando fredda e umida. Probabilmente la sensazione più atroce che avesse mai conosciuto dopo l’essere stato congelato da un proiettile a zero gradi. 

«Non stare lì impalato! O dichiari subito la sconfitta e mi celebrerai come il Re Pompiere della Neve? Eh, eh?» 

«Io…  _ ti ammazzo _ .»

Lio fu quasi di parola, anche se Galo continuò a ridere pure con le mani del compagno strette intorno alla gola. 

  
  


Il periodo che seguì viaggiò tutto più o meno su quella falsariga. 

Capita l’antifona - perché anche il giorno seguente Galo tentò di coinvolgere Lio in qualche attività sulla neve - l’ex Burnish iniziò a evitarlo ogni volta che erano vicini a qualsiasi fonte di neve, che fosse il portone del palazzo dove abitavano o l’ingresso della caserma. 

Galo non sembrava afferrare per niente l’idea che a Lio non piacesse giocare con la neve, anche dopo che persino i colleghi tentarono di farlo arrivare a quella conclusione. 

Il che alternava in Lio momenti di tranquillità - quando era in un ambiente riscaldato e, tutto sommato, la nuova vita che stava facendo aveva i suoi risvolti piacevoli - ad attimi repentini in cui si sentiva di nuovo braccato e in cui il suo sguardo assumeva la pericolosità con cui un tempo aveva tentato di radere al suolo Promepolis. 

Chiamarlo  _ stress _ era il minimo, al punto che gli altri pompieri iniziarono ad avere un po’ pena per lui, perché Galo era incontenibile quanto testardo. Gueira e Meis si rivelarono essere degli amici sinceri, quelli che ridono delle tue disgrazie. Lio fu a un passo dal cospargere tutto e tutti di benzina e appiccare un incendio vecchia maniera. 

In quel clima dove, letteralmente, non c’era un minuto per annoiarsi, la vigilia di Natale arrivò a bussare alle loro porte senza che se ne rendessero conto. E con lei, ci furono le decorazioni rimandate fino a quel momento. 

Galo raggiunse un nuovo livello di molestie e Lio, ignaro, scoprì cosa significasse passare un Natale con lui. 

  
  


« _ OH OH OH! _ » 

La risata impostata di Galo riecheggiava a momenti alterni per i piani della caserma, senza risparmiare nessuno. L’umore generale però era alto. Le chiamate di emergenza erano le più disparate e costanti, ma finivano il più delle volte con i componenti della squadra che portavano in caserma regali da chi avevano salvato, prevalentemente cibo. Questo aiutava a spuntare la lista per il buffet da preparare per il veglione, che corrispondeva anche alla  _ festa aziendale _ in cui ognuno di loro si impegnava. 

Primo fra tutti Galo. Almeno, con le buone intenzioni, visto che sul piano logistico poi erano Aina o Remi a sistemare le idee infantili di Galo. Come annodare i festoni per creare dei luccicanti fiocchi giganti, oppure ritagliare la carta per creare i cristalli di ghiaccio. 

In quel periodo dell’anno, Galo diventava in tutto e per tutto un bambino, alla cui allegria forse si dedicava un po’ più di pazienza, ma che finiva col contagiare tutti. 

Finché rimanevano al caldo e all’asciutto, per Lio. 

Non era esente dal buon umore, soprattutto convivendo con Galo da qualche mese. Se all’inizio aveva accettato la sua proposta di dividere l’appartamento con una diffidenza di fondo appesantita negli anni dai tradimenti con cui era stato raggirato, Lio non poteva lamentarsi di nulla. Escluso il disordine che Galo era capace di seminare negli ambienti comuni. Per il resto, era una convivenza sana, di quelle che lo stavano aiutando a ristabilire la fiducia nel prossimo. 

Era, tuttavia, la prima volta che conosceva Galo dal punto di vista del Natale, ed era bizzarro. Allo scattare di Dicembre - per quanto Lio avesse avvertito un  _ fremito _ nell’aria già da dopo Halloween, un’altra festa che il pompiere prendeva molto sul serio - Galo aveva addizionato due tacche al proprio ottimismo giornaliero. Il che equivaleva ad aggiungere zucchero a una cioccolata calda. 

Se all’inizio era stato sospettoso, e a tratti invadente, Lio aveva finito con l'apprezzare quel lato di Galo. Non sembrava esserci qualcosa che lo scalfisse e Lio non poteva fare a meno di sentire al petto una strana sensazione ogni volta che vedeva Galo interagire con le altre persone, soprattutto con le vittime delle loro chiamate di emergenza. Se poi si scopriva che erano persone sole o con qualche problema, Galo aveva preso a segnarsele su un foglietto spiegazzato che teneva nella giacca. 

Lio aveva scoperto a cosa quella lista gli servisse l’ultima settimana prima di Natale, in cui una mattina aveva sentito Galo fare diverse telefonate e organizzarsi il tempo fuori dal lavoro per portare regali a quelle persone, o farle visitare da amici o associazioni di volontariato, o addirittura ordinando loro, a proprie spese, un pranzo di Natale. 

Dire che ne fosse rimasto colpito era riduttivo. Quando Lio aveva chiesto agli altri del gruppo se era una tradizione anche quella, gli avevano tutti sorriso scuotendo la testa.

_ Nessuna tradizione, è solo Galo che è fatto così _ . 

Lio si era trovato alle prese con il doppio dei pensieri e delle emozioni, per la maggior parte nuove, confuse ma terribilmente tiepide. E forse stupide, perché si era ritrovato a comprare un paio di guanti molto pesanti con l’idea di sfidare Galo a palle di neve quanto prima. 

Nel mentre, anche Lio era stato coinvolto negli addobbi della caserma, seguendo gli altri in giro armato di uno scatolone che non sembrava avere fondo e da cui venivano tirate fuori le decorazioni più luccicanti e disparate. 

Ed era così che la questione  _ vischio _ era tornata alla sua attenzione. 

«Il Capo dice che ce lo consegneranno oggi pomeriggio, quando Galo non c’è.» 

Il gruppo annuì alle parole di Remi. Erano nella caffetteria e c’erano tutti meno che Galo. Lio cercò di non fare la faccia di chi non stava capendo, ma in effetti non capiva. 

«Lucia, hai studiato i punti strategici?» continuò Remi. 

Lucia fece un pallone con la gomma da masticare, senza smettere di digitare sul proprio cellulare. Aveva cambiato la cover mettendone una rossa con un pupazzo di neve in rilievo. C’erano decorazioni anche in mezzo ai suoi capelli, tra cui diverse mollettine con raffigurazioni natalizie e un cerchietto con corna da renna e campanellini. Proprio questi tintinnarono quando annuì e tirò fuori dalla tasca del camice una copia della planimetria della caserma. 

Erano stati cerchiati in rosso dei punti specifici. Il resto dei colleghi si piegò sul tavolo per esaminarli. 

«In bagno?» domandò dubbioso Varys. 

«Ci si va da soli» replicò Lucia con un secondo palloncino che le scoppiò in faccia. 

Ci fu un coro di  _ Oh _ . 

«Nell’ufficio di Ignis?» continuò Remi, risistemandosi gli occhiali. 

«Non ci sarà davvero occasione di andarci durante la festa. Come anche quello negli spoiatoi e nella rimessa.» 

Tutti annuirono. 

«Quindi i più pericolosi saranno quelli qua nella caffetteria e nella sala della festa» concluse Aina con un pugno di vittoria. «Possiamo scamparla.»

«Dobbiamo nasconderli bene in mezzo alle decorazioni.» 

Tutti annuirono. 

Lio si stava chiedendo se il  _ vischio _ fosse un tipo di esplosivo, ma erano tutti così presi che non se la sentì di interrompere la discussione per chiedere uno stupido  _ Cos’è il vischio? _ Lo avrebbe cercato più tardi online per togliersi il dubbio. 

«In ogni caso, ricordatevi: menzionatelo a Galo così sa che ce ne stiamo occupando, fategli anche vedere che lo state appendendo nella rimessa così ne ha la prova, poi tacete. La parola  _ vischio _ sarà bandita fino alla fine delle feste. Tutto chiaro?» 

Remi passò lo sguardo su ognuno di loro e ci fu un assentire unanime. 

«A chi tocca quest’anno appenderlo nella rimessa e relativa messinscena?» 

Ci fu silenzio, finché Varys non alzò la propria mano. Tutti gli altri gli diedero una pacca sulle spalle. 

«Grazie per il tuo sacrificio.» 

Nel proprio silenzio trincerato, che si era andato rafforzando di discorso in discorso, Lio iniziò a provare un vago senso di timore. 

  
  
  


Lio non seppe cosa successe nella rimessa tra Varys, Galo e il  _ vischio _ perché arrivò una chiamata e toccò a lui intervenire. Nulla di grave, ma questo gli impedì di aggiungere un tassello importante a quella storia del Natale, anche se tornò alla caserma con un cesto di varie prelibatezze come ringraziamento per il soccorso. 

Cercò di far caso a dove fosse il la tanto temuta decorazione, ma il garage era stato tappezzato ovunque di festoni e non capì quale tra quelli si identificasse come  _ vischio _ . Iniziava a diventare una storia ridicola, ma fu distratto per l’ennesima volta quando gli arrivò una palla di neve dritta nella schiena. 

« _ TI SFIDO, LIO FOTIA! _ » 

Urlò Galo, facendosi sentire da tutto il vicinato. Era in piedi su un cumulo di neve come fosse stato un podio. 

«VEDIAMO CHI DEI DUE È IL RE DELLA NEVE!»

Lio contò fino a dieci, rammentando che a parte il colpo, la giacca lo avesse protetto dal gelo della neve. Poi infilò la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori i guanti nuovi comprati per l’occasione. 

«Preparati, Galo Thymos.» 

Fu così che Lio si dimenticò per l’ennesima volta di cercare cosa fosse il  _ vischio _ e niente e nessuno poté prepararlo alle conseguenze del giorno dopo. 

  
  


Era il pomeriggio del ventiquattro. 

Per quanto i telefoni fossero tutti accesi e attaccati in caso di emergenze, il team della Burning Rescue era più pronto che mai a fare baldoria. 

E Galo era il re della festa. 

« _ OH OH OH! _ » esordì, spalancando la porta della sala allestita e balzando letteralmente dentro. Era vestito da Babbo Natale. «Chi è stato un bambino buono quest’anno?!» 

Tra i colleghi e gli invitati - qualche familiare e amico esterno - tutti scoppiarono a ridere. 

«Un giorno scoprirà quanto a doppio senso sia questa frase» sospirò Aina con una faccia arresa. 

Di fianco a lei, Remi annuì. 

Poi entrambi si voltarono verso Lio. Era appostato all’angolo di uno dei tavoli, un flute di prosecco intatto in mano. Continuava a lanciare sguardi intorno non proprio rilassati. 

«Non c’è niente di cui essere nervoso» lo rassicurò Aina con un sorriso tenero. 

Lui ricambiò lo sguardo un poco imbarazzato, senza neanche rendersene conto, stringendo il gambo del bicchiere mentre aveva seppellito in tasca l’altra mano, presumibilmente stretta sulla stoffa interna. 

«Odio la gente che mi fissa»  _ e mi giudica _ . 

Remi annuì, comprensivo. 

«Sì, non fa piacere» convenne, mandando giù un sorso del proprio drink, per poi iniziare a riempirsi un piatto con le leccornie del buffet. 

«Sono tutte brave persone queste, ma la curiosità spesso prevale. Sei passato dall’essere il ricercato numero uno al mondo a uno dei due eroi della Terra.» 

Gli sorrise incoraggiante, allungandogli una tartina particolarmente appetitosa. 

«I loro sono sguardi di ammirazione» e gli fece l’occhiolino, seguito da Aina che assentì concorde. 

Lio accettò la tartina e anche quel piccolo incoraggiamento a rilassarsi. Dopo Meis e Gueira, che erano stati dei  _ fratelli _ durante gli anni più difficili della sua vita, Lio non pensava che avrebbe trovato altre persone a cui affezionarsi. Degli amici tra le file di quelli che erano stati nemici fino a poco tempo prima. 

Aina e Remi, ma anche tutto il resto del team, lo avevano accettato subito, e le loro costanti parole di conforto spontaneo erano state importanti, soprattutto nel primo periodo in cui aveva iniziato a riscattare la propria fama, da terrorista Mad Burnish a pompiere. 

Il problema era che non era ancora riuscito a scrollarsi la sensazione di essere costantemente il centro dell’attenzione, soprattutto in ambienti ristretti con tante persone finiva col sentire tutti gli sguardi addosso. Non che gli importasse seriamente, ma era fastidioso. La voglia di ricambiare con occhiate minacciose era dura da tenere a bada. 

«Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro quest’anno, figliolo. Sii orgoglioso dei tuoi risultati.»

Il capo Ignis apparve alle loro spalle, stretto in un completo elegante col farfallino e con gli onnipresenti occhiali da sole, aveva un calice in mano e sembrava passare lì per caso, facendo il giro degli invitati. 

«Grazie, signore» replicò Lio, prima che Ignis proseguisse verso un altro gruppo. Aina e Remi sorrisero al suo fianco. 

Poi accadde. 

Accadde come solo gli imprevisti accadono, anche quelli per cui hai fatto di tutto per prevenire i danni. 

« _ Oooh! Ma lì c’è del vischio! _ » 

Alcuni dei membri della Burning Rescue - i colpevoli - rabbrividirono, fissando il dito che stava indicando l’addobbo incriminato. Lio seguì gli sguardi incuriosito, cercando in mezzo a tutte le decorazioni appese quella da identificare come  _ vischio _ .

« _ Io esco dalla porta che arriva ai garage _ » bisbigliò Remi a testa bassa, spingendosi gli occhiali in su con un dito, mantenendo l’ _ aplomb _ nonostante la pelle d’oca. « _ Ognuno per sé. _ »

« _ Abbiamo ancora qualche secondo prima che- _ » continuò Aina. 

Entrambi avevano iniziato un passo per allontanarsi da Lio, quando Galo saltò in mezzo alla sala nel suo vestito da Babbo Natale, guardando in alto verso la decorazione indicata. 

«ECCO DOV’ERA!» urlò estasiato, attirando l’attenzione di tutti e soprattutto congelando sul posto chi stava per tentare la fuga. 

« _ Siamo spacciati _ » mormorò Aina. 

« _ Confondiamoci con gli invitati _ » suggerì Remi. Fece un passo di fianco senza guardare, ma non si accorse che c’era un’altra persona. Dopo i rispettivi versi di sorpresa, Remi dovette usare tutti i propri riflessi da pompiere per evitare che il piatto dell’ospite finisse con lo sfracellarsi a terra. Questo segnò la fine della sua copertura. 

« _ AH! REMI! _ » urlò Galo, indicandolo con un sorriso a trentadue denti. 

« _ C’È IL VISCHIO! È TRADIZIONE! _ » 

Ci fu un leggero brusio fatto di risate. Remi rivolse uno sguardo d’aiuto ad Aina, ma poi si accorse dell’unica via di fuga che aveva. Si odiò, dandosi del traditore, ma o quello o l’umiliazione pubblica. 

«E-Ehi Galo» iniziò, cercando di riacquistare il proprio  _ savoir-faire _ . 

«Lio non conosce questa tradizione.»

Rimasto fino a quel momento zitto a osservare, Lio si voltò a lanciare un’occhiata sorpresa e allarmata verso Remi. L’altro sillabò un  _ Perdonami _ senza voce. Dietro di loro, Aina era divisa tra lo shock e un principio di risate che mascherò con la mano e un colpo di tosse. 

Galo fu davanti a loro con l’ennesimo balzo, non dando il tempo a Lio di reagire. La sua schiena si irrigidì e l’unica postura di difesa che riuscì ad assumere fu quella di inchinarsi indietro. Il coinquilino stava sorridendo con gli occhi scintillanti, lo stesso sguardo che assumeva quando aveva difficoltà a contenere l’entusiasmo. 

Il cervello di Lio stava cercando di lavorare velocemente su quella minaccia. 

Era Galo, quanto poteva essere traumatizzante quello che stava per succedere? 

Era stato uno stupido a non informarsi prima sul  _ vischio _ e rimandare fino a trovarsi in quella situazione. L’idea che il Natale serbasse sorprese spiacevoli gli sembrava così fuori luogo con tutto quello che aveva visto fino a quel momento, ma, tirando le somme, la sua intera vita era stata costellata di eventi che lo avevano più volte pugnalato alle spalle. Poteva sopportarlo, anche se significava ritirare fuori il  _ vecchio Lio _ . 

Nel mentre, Galo lo aveva afferrato per il polso, trascinandolo neanche stessero andando verso un altare sacrificale. 

«Devi conoscerla questa tradizione! È una delle più importanti del Natale!»

Galo stava blaterando sotto lo sguardo di tutti gli invitati, di chi stava ancora ridacchiando scuotendo la testa e di chi invece si godeva la scena. Per quanto Lio si sentisse in soggezione stette al gioco, la fronte contratta dalla concentrazione, l’irrigidimento nei muscoli pronti a scattare. 

Si fermarono in un posto preciso della sala, calibrato da Galo col naso all’insù. Lio neanche si accorse delle sue mani sui fianchi, mentre con un «Sì, ecco, questo è il punto giusto» il pompiere lo spostava dove voleva. 

L’ex Mad Burnish guardò in alto a sua volta, di nuovo alla ricerca di quel  _ vischio _ . C’erano festoni intrecciati tra loro, palline colorate, decorazioni varie che andavano dai cristalli di neve ai bastoncini di zucchero. In mezzo a queste, un po’ nascosto, c’era un mazzetto di rametti tenuti insieme da un nastro rosso e con delle piccole bacche bianche.

Lio realizzò. Il  _ vischio _ doveva essere quella pianta. 

«Galo, cosa signifi-» 

Sì bloccò al sentire le labbra dell’altro premere contro la guancia, vicino all’angolo della bocca, mentre le mani sui suoi fianchi erano diventate un abbraccio. Lio rimase immobile, ma cercando di non irrigidirsi più di quanto la sorpresa avesse già provveduto a fare. 

Aveva il cuore a martellargli nel petto, una sensazione che aveva provato solo con la paura, ma riconosceva come in quel momento fosse qualcos’altro. Qualcosa come il calore che sentiva al collo e che gli stava risalendo sul viso. 

Quando Galo si staccò si guardarono. 

Intorno a loro c’era solo silenzio e il tempo che scorreva. 

«Buon Natale!» se ne uscì Galo, ma non con il suo tono troppo alto. Stava parlando direttamente a Lio, come fossero rimasti solo loro due. 

«… cos’è la tradizione del vischio?» chiese Lio col cervello che si stava riavviando. 

Galo ridacchiò. 

«Sotto al vischio ci si bacia! È di buono auspicio!» 

Lio restò interdetto, sentendosi un idiota per tutti i pensieri che aveva avuto e venendo finalmente a capo di tutti i discorsi strampalati dei loro colleghi. 

«Avete finito? O vi prenotiamo una stanza?» celiò qualcuno dal pubblico di invitati, scatenando l'ilarità generale. 

«Aspettate il vostro turno!» rimbeccò Galo, ridendosela. Anche se leggermente in imbarazzo non lasciò andare Lio. «Ho baci per tutti!» 

Lio pensò in fretta.

Pensò in fretta perché era tutto nuovo, era tutto così  _ tiepido _ , confortevole e piacevole che per la prima volta da molto tempo non pensò al  _ calore _ che aveva perso, ma a quello che stava costruendo. 

Afferrò Galo per il vestito da Babbo Natale, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e ricambiò il bacio. 

A modo suo. 

La sala ammutolì finché qualcuno non gridò  _ Buon Natale! _

  
  
  


Mancavano un paio di giorni a capodanno e Lio si sedette al tavolo della caffetteria fissando Remi. 

Il ragazzo sospirò, chiudendo la rivista che stava sfogliando. C’erano delle conseguenze da affrontare. 

«Riguardo a quello che è successo col vischio-»

Lio lo bloccò alzando una mano e scuotendo la testa, anche se il suo sguardo intenso non si rabbonì. 

Remi era perplesso. 

«Non sei arrabbiato?» 

Lio gli mise sotto il naso carta e penna. 

«Voglio sapere tutte le tradizioni di Capodanno.  _ Ora. _ E nel dettaglio.»

Non intendeva essere colto di sorpresa una seconda volta. Non se poteva sfruttare quelle tradizioni a proprio favore. 

Insomma, era grazie al  _ vischio _ se ora lui e Galo avevano smesso di correre in cerchio e avevano avuto un primo appuntamento  _ serio _ . 

Forse, grazie alle tradizioni di Capodanno, Lio avrebbe potuto fare un passo ulteriore. 

Remi si schiarì la voce, un sorrisetto che diceva chiaramente come avesse appena interpretato i pensieri dell’ex Mad Burnish. 

«Hai dell’intimo rosso?»

Lio aggrottò la fronte.

«No, ma ti ascolto.»


End file.
